


Finding a fanfic

by StarstruckSeven



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarstruckSeven/pseuds/StarstruckSeven
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Finding a fanfic

Mmmmmmkayy so the story goes like this

Tommy runs away from exile, and finds a village far far away. He lives there for awhile, living in a farmhouse tending to crops and whatnot. Eventually, he finds Ranboo, who's a child in this fic, and adopts him. I forgot to mention, but he also has Wilbur's gituar (I think anyway, I know he has one though) and trades his music disc in one of those Big Character Growth™ moments. Anyhow, Tommy hears that the Antarctic Empire is gonna go to war with the Dream SMP because everyone thinks Tommy's dead, and he decides to step in and shut that shit down. Dream tries to be like "Oh I got 'cho disc" and Ranboo teleports and steals it back, giving it to Tommy, who throws it into a fire.

My brain loves reminding me about hella good stories I've read and then going 'Oh? The Title? Tf is that???'


End file.
